


Too Much For The Cosmos to Handle

by shinythegoat



Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fits meets Fitz, Simmons meets Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: Fitz and Simmons have to travel back in time in order to get a needed part but things get complicated.....
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805077
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	Too Much For The Cosmos to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea based off a tweet I saw about Fits and Simmons running into their academy selves so tadaaaaa here ya go :)

“Remember Fitz, we’re here for one thing. In and out, got it?”

“Yea yea yea yea, you’ve explained this a million times, ‘Don’t let anyone see you or else it will create a rip in the space time continuum.’ I got it, besides, I’m just excited to be back here. It’s been a couple years.”

“A couple years, try ten. Just, we have to be extra careful, it’s late so no one should be up and about.” By the time they rounded the sharp corner it was too late, Fitz bumped into a young man who looked all too familiar, causing him to drop the stacks of books and thermos of tea he had.

“Oh, I’m- I’m sorry, let me just.” The guy quickly bent down to retrieve his things, ignoring the puddle on the ground and trying his best not to make eye contact. His quick glance traveled to Fitz’ hand where he saw a silver ring, and then to Jemma’s where he saw a diamond. Slowly he lifted his gaze, meeting Jemma’s eyes.

“Jemma? Wait no, you're not Jemma.” He pointed to Fitz, “Who are yo- Oh my god, what the bloody hell.” Before they could explain what was going on young Fitz fell to the ground, dispersing all of his items all over the floor.

“Oh Fitz!”

“Well it isn’t my bloody fault!” How was I supposed to know I was right there?!”

“Just help me move him, ok?”

“But what about his stuff?”

“I’ll get it, you carry him” Jemma gathered his items as Fitz lifted his limp and light body from the floor, carefully placing him in his arms. 

“Where should we go?”

“Ummm, if mini-Fitz is here, let’s go to his dorm, no one should be there, hopefully.”

“Ok, do you remember what number it was?”

“216, I always spent more time in your dorm anyway so I still remember your code.”

“Of course you do.”

\----------

Stepping into the dorm Jemma flipped on the lights and placed the pile of belongs on his bed. By the time she saw the curled up body on the bed it was too late. The girl pushed herself up from under the covers and stared blankly at the pair and the passed out Fitz in front of her

“Fitz? Is that- are you- what?”

“Hey Jemma” The smaller girl shot her head over to the women towering above her,

“You- but I’m me- how are you you?”

“Relax, relax, where not here to hurt you we just had a bit of an accident.”

Like Fitz’ the smaller Jemma’s gaze fell onto the diamond wedding ring and then to the silver one on Fitz’ finger. Her eyes widened as she pushed the covers off of her and stood up to match adult Jemma’s height.

“Your me right?” She pointed to the women, “And you- your Fitz, right?” She said, moving her glance to his.

“Ummm, yes” Fitz answered, slowly lowering the boys body to the bed and pulling the covers over him

The younger Jemma immediately moved to his side and checked for a pulse, “What happened to him?”

“I kinda ran into him, and gave him a fright, and then, well, he saw us and this,” He lifted up his hand to show her his ring, “and he just passed out, right then and there.”

Little Jemma let out a small giggle which was shortly followed by one from adult Jemma as well, “Classic Fitz,” they both let out at the same time, getting an embarrassed and disturbed look from Fitz.

“Oh shush up!”

“So Fitz,” Little Jemma had a hitch in her voice that didn’t go unnoticed between the two, “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“By lucky girl do you mean the girl who is forced to spend the rest of their life with me?”

“Fitz!” Jemma slapped his arm in protest before getting shushed by little Jemma who had her eyes trained on little Fitz.

“Uhm yea that would be you, or really her.” He pointed his finger to Jemma right beside him which caused the girl to nearly faint herself.

“You- you mean that, F-Fitz and I, we get married…”

“Eventually” Jemma replied, sitting next to little Jemma to calm her nerves,

“But, how? He doesn’t even know that I like him, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even like me.”

“Well, it took some time, and some other things before,” Jemma cleared her throat before making a subtle point to Fitz, “Someone made a move.”

“Hey, woah woah woah. I made a move but then you decided to ignore it for a bloody year!””

“Fitz!” Quiet!” She already knows too much!”

“Knows too much about what?” Fitz and Simmons shared a look before continuing,”

“Look, Jemma,” She took the younger girl's hands in hers,” Some things happen, but it’s alright, ok? Just you have to wait for him, he’ll make a move and then you’ll know when the time is right.”

“Time is right for what?”

“Just, you’ll know.” Fitz interrupted, “But promise you’ll wait?”

“Promise.”

“Good,” Jemma stood up, releasing the girl's hands from hers. “When he wakes up just reassure him and make sure he thinks it was a nightmare. He has to forget this or else everything gets messed up.”

“Jem, c’mon we gotta go, we have two minutes.”

Little Jemma perked up her head, “Two minutes till what?”

“Till we go back.”

“Go back where?”

“To our time, you think we just live here?”

“Umm, no I think?”

“Great well, we outta go. It was nice to see you.” Jemma opened the door quietly and walked out with Fitz right behind her.

\----------

A minute later they were back in the lighthouse with an angry Deke and Mack standing in front of them.

“What took you guys so long! We were all worried” Mack stepped forward, engulfing Fitz in a hug,

“Uh yea and where is the conducting wire? How did you guys not get it!”

Fitz and Simmons shared a knowing glance, “Things got complicated.”


End file.
